warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderbolt
|rarity = Rare |droppedby = Grineer }} The Thunderbolt mod gives arrows from the Paris, Dread or Paris Prime a 7.5% chance per rank (for a maximum of 30% at rank 3) of exploding on impact, dealing 250 base damage to the target, as well as to nearby enemies within 10 meters of the blast. It can be obtained as a wave reward on Infested defense maps, and or as a drop by Grineer. Stats Tips *Pair with a high-rank Multishot mod for maximum effect. **With a maxed Split Chamber mod (multishot), you'll have a 57% (1,9*0,3) chance of having at least 1 explosion (with an 8,1% (0,9*0,3²) chance of having two), and thus a 43% chance of no explosion at all. **Calculating per shot, however, you'll have a chance of 48,9% to have at least 1 explosion and therefore a 51.1% chance of having none (and still 8,1% to have 2). *When facing groups of enemies at medium to long range, maximize splash damage by aiming for a nearby wall or floor surface rather than directly at an enemy. *Since explosive damage is unaffected by the amount of time you've charged the shot, rapid snap shots can be very effective at quickly taking out large groups of enemies. **Rapid snap shots at close range can also be very effective at quickly killing yourself. Be careful! *Currently, the mod has no effect on bows' stealth properties; killing an unaware enemy with an explosive arrow will not trigger an alarm. However, missing a shot will still be noticed by enemies, be it explosive or not. Notes *You can hurt yourself (or even kill yourself) if you stay in the blast radius. This also does not apply to other allies caught in the blast radius. **If the player is damaged by an explosion and a elemental mod is equipped, then the player will be affected by the element too *If the explosion triggered when the arrow hit an ally, the player will not receive damage. *Blast radius is exactly 10 meters. *Possible bug: If an enemy is hit with an exploding arrow directly, the blast does not seem to affect other nearby enemies (though it will still affect you). *Like Fire and Electrical Damage mods, Thunderbolt greatly hinders your ability to proc the bolt "pinning" effect, which is what causes potential column-based AOE (caused by the flying corpses, not the arrows) with the bows. *Since Update 7.11, the explosive damage is not affected by base damage mods. However, elemental mods will still increase damage. With multiple elemental mods installed, only one elemental effect will be applied to the enemy (randomly chosen), instead of stacking all of them. *As of Update 8, the mod was changed from being exclusive to the Paris. It now works on all bows (with the only other bows at the moment being the Dread and the Paris Prime). *As of Update 9.5, the mod drops more commonly from normal mobs than before due to drop table changes. *Prior to Update 9.8, the base damage of Thunderbolt was fixed at 250. This meant mods such as Serration did not increase its damage. Additionally, when it procced, it would replace the arrow's damage. This resulted in lower single target damage than if the arrow did not proc Thunderbolt's effect and dealt 'normal' damage. However, Update 9.8 fixed 'Thunderbolt's explosive damage from trumping impact damage'. Now 'projectile damage is applied first, then chance to to explode is checked.' See also * Mods * Paris * Dread Category:Mods Category:Long Gun Mods Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bow